


Warning

by llyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Chronology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved him so terribly that he had to say it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [reserve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/) for the beta!

"I love you," Kylo said, breathless, then came.

A moment before, he watched Hux's eyes squeeze shut, as if it felt so good it felt bad to grind himself down in Kylo's lap, and even worse to feel Kylo grinding up hard and fast in answer. His back arched at such a steep and pretty angle that Kylo had to brace him with an arm around his waist and lean backwards himself to keep them both from toppling to the ground.

Hux’s pale eyelashes shone pink in the lamplight, his lean body beautiful, _like a dancer_ , Kylo thought, like the fire dancers he'd seen once on Naboo, their fearless faces shimmering in the waves of heat from the licking flames. That’s what Hux was, Kylo thought, the dancer. And Kylo the hungry, starving, desperate flame. He loved him so terribly that he had to say it out loud.

Before Hux had closed his eyes and arched back, he rode Kylo’s dick as slow as either of them could bear. So slow they were hardly moving, shivering with the need to move. Hux held Kylo's hair tight in his fist, pulling it back so he could nip and suck at his ear. Kylo said, "Don't let me come," but his voice was broken because he knew he would soon, no matter what happened next.

Hux left off his ear then, leaving the imprint of his teeth behind on the red and tortured skin, and pressed his forehead against Kylo's, "I'll never let you come," he lied, "You don't deserve it," he told the truth.

"We'll see," Kylo said, objecting to the truth, and—even though he had made Hux promise not to let him come—started to fuck him so rough and so deep that Hux had to squeeze his eyes shut and lean far, far back like a fire dancer.

Before that, draped boneless over Kylo as Kylo kneaded his ass, Hux said in a ragged whisper, "So big," and before that, "Your _dick_ , Ren." Before that, in his lap, Hux carded his fingers through his dark curls, as Kylo teased each of his nipples in turn with his tongue and teeth. Hux said, "Kiss." Kylo tilted his chin up and kissed him. Hux draped his arms loose over Kylo's shoulders and said, with a rare smile, against Kylo’s lips, “Sometimes you’re so useful.”  

The kiss turned frantic, at odds with the delicious slide of Hux fucking himself. He fucked himself so slowly that Kylo's eyes stung with the effort of holding himself back. He stroked his thumbs one after another down Hux's spine, counting each vertebra as if they were prayer beads on a long string. The kiss ended when Hux sucked the tip of Kylo's tongue and Kylo pulled away with a growl. Hux grabbed a fistful of Kylo's hair to yank his head to the side and expose his ear. He would have none of Kylo’s growling.

The kiss began sweetly, though. When Hux was goosebumped from Kylo's wet tongue and hot breath on his hard nipples, the pace of their fucking slow and getting slower as the kisses grew deeper.

Before they kissed sweetly, before Hux draped himself over Kylo, Kylo had fallen into the chair and wiped the spit from his lips and chin with the back of his arm and said, "Come here."

Hux, ass wet from Kylo's tongue and nothing else, said, "No," scrabbling in his desk drawer for something else—for real slick. He found it and turned, "Get your bare ass out of my chair, you animal," he snapped.

Kylo didn't move, holding his glare. This was as it always was with them, Kylo thought, amused: their sex a series of strange, sudden competitions with no spoken rules. They glared. Then Hux’s lips twitched. Kylo caught the bottle of slick when he tossed it.

"Come here," Kylo said.

Hux said, "I want to watch you."

"Then I'll come to you," Ren said, scooting the chair across the floor with a screech, ignoring Hux's wince, until Hux was trapped between his knees. He watched--casually, with a slim hand on his slim hip--Kylo slick himself up with too much lube. Watched the big dick get sticky and wet for him. It was obvious he wanted to look bored by the sight but equally obvious that he wasn't, that his mouth was watering, that he wanted to climb onto Kylo’s lap and stay for awhile.

"Make it quick, Ren," Hux said, though they had already been at it for half an hour, "I'm a busy man."

Kylo, needing both of his hands free to grab Hux onto his lap and not let go, threw the slick haphazardly in his lust in the direction of desk. The bottle hit the wall first, then landed, cap uncapped and dripping, on Hux’s ever-blinking datapad on the desk where Kylo had taken his time fucking Hux open with his tongue. Fucked him open with his tongue and with his fingers, too, when his tongue was busy elsewhere, teasing with his teeth along Hux's thighs.

Hux pushed back against his fingers just as he did Ren’s tongue. Hux would push back against anything Kylo gave him. But he didn’t make a lot of noise.

“Is it a habit from the Academy?” Kylo would guess, too preemptively, hypothetically, and retrospectively jealous to look into that part of Hux’s past for himself.

To which Hux would say, “Maybe you’re not all that impressive,” and smirk.

The only exception was when Kylo fucked Hux with his tongue and fingers. If he did it just right, he could make Hux forget that he didn’t find Kylo all that impressive. Could make him say _Ren_ , and _Ren, fuck,_ and _Fuck me, Ren_. 

But first he had to get his fingers wet with Hux's spit. He watched Hux suck them before he tupped him over the desk.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kylo said, staring at the way Hux’s lips dragged over his fingers.

Hux released them with a pop and licked his lips, "You can't hurt me," he said, and before that, "Ow! Ren, you _fuck_ \--" interrupted by Kylo's tongue as he crammed Hux against his desk. Hux pushed Kylo back, Kylo pushed forward, each fought to strip the other, black fabric flung to either side of the desk, forgotten before it hit the floor. They undressed each other that way in the small space between kisses and curses.

Dressed, they came, one after another, through the door to Hux’s quarters, getting no further than the office before Kylo pushed Hux against the desk without warning and removed his mask while Hux cursed in surprise. They’d walked down the long hall together half-racing, impatient, but at times very slowly, seeing who could walk slower, who could be more nonchalant in their desperation. Kylo spent the too-long walk in fantasy, thinking of Hux’s ass, the way it flushed, his long legs spread, the languorous tilt of his pale neck.

Kylo found him that day on the bridge, early. He’d discovered that he suddenly couldn’t stop thinking of him. He had woken up hard from a confusion of dreams in which he had Hux beneath him in his bed moaning sweetly, yet also, Hux was a great red hawk on his arm, perfect and cruel. Kylo had caught him and hooded him and tagged him for his own, but whenever the hood came off this vicious creature would glare at Kylo with fury--as if to kill him with the sharpness of his gaze alone. Only after Kylo made sweet coaxing noises would the bird bow his head and allow him to stroke a single gloved finger down his magnificent feathers. It was, in the dream, all Kylo ever wanted to do.

When Kylo stalked onto the bridge, still hard and suffering for it, he roared, “General, I need to see you in your quarters immediately,” too loudly, too forcefully, as if he were a man completely out of control.

The crew flinched, shoulders raising unconsciously to protect their necks, but Hux only turned to face him on the other end of the catwalk and said, just as loudly, but staccato, “Is that so?”

Kylo closed the distance between them, “Yes,” he said, “That’s so.”

Then, as if Hux was the mind reader--as if he knew how Kylo’s heart pounded, knew how he couldn’t keep himself from imagining the taste of the nape of Hux's neck where the electric crackle in the air made the fine, invisible hairs rise up, or from imagining the selfish way he fucked, with so little concern for Kylo’s pleasure and greedy need for his own--as if Hux knew something had changed within Kylo between sleep and waking that would not change back, Hux took a step closer where others would cower and spoke softly, “Careful, Ren.”


End file.
